fye_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
Bizarro (SV)
Bizarro, or Bizarro Clark, was the last and possibly most dangerous phantom wraith that escaped from the Phantom Zone. He was accidentally created in a laboratory on Krypton and was later discarded and sent to the Kryptonian prison by Jor-El and Martian Manhunter. He escaped when Clark Kent opened a portal to Earth so he could escape from the Zone using the House of El gateway. Bizarro followed him and spent the next several weeks seeking a host that could sustain him, though humans could only serve as a host for up to 24 hours before he would need a new vessel. Bizarro eventually confronted Clark and absorbed his DNA, allowing him to create an imperfect clone of the Kryptonian which would act as a permanent host body for Bizarro to inhabit, which also gave him Clark's powers. Powers & Abilities Bizarro, as an incorporeal entity, a wraith, had the ability to levitate and or fly. Because of his lack of a body, he needed to possess or use human bodies to maintain and materialize himself but only for up to 24 hours before their biological functions shut down as a result of his presence and ultimately die. He could also increase the physical strength and speed of his vessel to superhuman levels, regardless of the physical condition of the host, as seen while inside the body of an elderly man, Bizarro tore a hole in the Martian Manhunter's stomach before punching him skyward, as well as he appeared in front of his host's daughter before she could react and while in possession of a small boy's body, he dragged a grown man across a room. Bizarro could somehow visually distinguish between humans and aliens, as he instantly recognized Clark as a Kryptonian and also saw through the human disguise used by Martian Manhunter, who sent Bizarro into the Phantom Zone before Krypton exploded. He was also immune to the Crystal of El's anti-phantom powers. Perhaps most impressively, Bizarro could also extract DNA from a Kryptonian, using it to create a body for himself and - in turn - obtain his target's superpowers and memories. After duplicating Clark's body, Bizarro used his newfound knowledge to successfully fool Clark's friends and displayed a level of Kryptonian ability superior to that of Clark. The Martian Manhunter highlighted this when he stated the Bizarro was "more powerful" than Clark himself. This declaration could be due to the fact that Bizarro had fewer weaknesses although it could be argued that it was because he displayed more acute control over all his powers, evidenced by his ability to fly: * Kryptonite Absorption - The imperfect duplication of Clark's powers gave Bizarro the ability to absorb and metabolize the radiation of Green kryptonite in the same manner that normal Kryptonians absorb yellow sunlight. The metabolization of kryptonite is probably a continuous process rather than an abrupt one, given the fact that Bizarro's flesh appeared green after absorbing large amounts of green kryptonite. Bizarro showed himself capable of absorbing massive amounts of this radiation which, one can assume, fuelled his powers in a similar way to how Solar energy fuelled Clark's. Nevertheless, the energy absorption was depicted as somewhat overwhelming for Bizarro in contrast to Clark's harmless absorption of yellow sunlight implying that Bizarro is able to derive more energy from it. Furthermore, the absorption process seems to require a certain proximity to kryptonite but no direct contact. In Persona, he stated that the absorption process is at least largely involuntary. * Super Strength - Upon duplicating Clark's body, Bizarro could physically overpower and kill grown humans with ease. Regardless of the physical condition of his host, whether a young child or a withered old man, he was strong enough to drag a grown man's corpse across a room and punch a hole in the Martian Manhunter's otherwise-invulnerable stomach. Even while in his wraith form he was powerful enough to send Clark through a thick concrete wall and across the floor with a single super-speed impact. He generally proved a physical match for Clark upon obtaining a Kryptonian body, weakening only when exposed to direct yellow sunlight. * Super Speed - Bizarro could run extraordinarilly fast, faster than a speeding bullet, allowing him to catch projectiles in mid air. * Flight - Due to the fact that Bizarro is a phantom wraith and unlike Clark, he has complete control over this ability. * Heat Vision - As with all of the other powers he gained from extracting Clark's DNA, Bizarro's heat vision spurts out more erratically than Clark's does and it appears to heat the air to the point of ionization, with lightning-like bolts suggesting that it is hotter. However Bizarro's heat vision seems to exert less physical force than Clark's and appears as orange fire than the red waves of heat emitted by normal Kryptonians. *'Healing Factor' - Much like Clark, Bizarro also heals much faster than normal humans. Unlike Clark, Bizarro is only slightly pained by contact with green kryptonite, which can actually be used to assist in the self-healing process and greatly increase his physical strength. However in the absence of Green kryptonite it appears that his healing factor is significantly slower than Clark's. * Invulnerability - Upon duplicating Clark's body, Bizarro's already-impressive physical threshold was further enhanced to the point that he can only be harmed by other aliens and superpowered beings. * Super Hearing - Bizarro's hearing was enhanced upon replicating some of Clark's DNA and it proved accurate enough to allow him to hear a bomb ticking at the top of the Daily Planet. Vulnerabilities Being a failed lab-experiment, Bizarro could only survive and restore a stable and natural structure with Kryptonian DNA. His vessels were unable to retain him and constantly needed feeding on human organs to survive. While Bizarro was designed to have no real weaknesses, when he was made whole from the DNA sample he siphoned from Clark changed that and he found that elements that strengthened Clark would weaken him and vice versa. *'Yellow Sunlight' - For example, exposure to the rays of a yellow sun stripped him of much of his invulnerability, decreased his strength, as well as transform his skin into jagged stone. Although sunlight does not appear to have the same instant fatal effects on Bizarro as kryptonite on Clark, large quantities of sunlight cause him pain and break away chunks of his skin, as was shown when Clark punched him into the sky. *'Blue Kryptonite' - Furthermore, he was highly vulnerable to blue kryptonite as direct contact with it imbued him with so much strength that his body - unable to cope with the stress of such sudden power - would self-destruct within a few seconds of making contact with it. Technically, this can be interpreted as an extreme example of his ability to absorb kryptonite radiation that simultaneously weakens Clark. Early life Bizarro was created in a laboratory on the planet Krypton. Shunned by their society as a poor imitation of life, he was shown no compassion or acceptance and began to loathe life and bore a particular hatred towards Kryptonians, eventually becoming uncontrollable. It was then that Jor-El and the Science Council decided to strip Bizarro of his corporeal form and place his essence inside the Phantom Zone and Jor-El called upon the Martian Manhunter to assist him in this task. Season Six In 2006, when Clark Kent escaped from the Phantom Zone, several of the other prisoners, including Bizarro, followed him back to Earth. Bizarro burst out of Iguazu Falls, Argentina and began a desperate search to find a Kryptonian body, inhabiting human hosts to survive. He killed a couple making a tourist video: Lex Luthor obtained this video, which was stolen by his wife Lana Lang, who gave it to her father-in-law Lionel Luthor. Lex and Lionel then simultaneously began tracking the wraith Bizarro inhabited an old man in Quebec, Canada, when the Martian Manhunter found him and was subsequently injured by the phantom. Lex's men arrived shortly after, but Bizarro left the old man's body and proceeded to possess and kill a mail carrier in a neighboring village. Eventually, Bizarro took control of a young boy named Philipe Lamont. Lex abducted the child and brought him to Reeves Dam to extract the boy's mutated DNA and empower his army of super-soldiers. The possessed boy broke free and killed Bartlett, Lex's project assistant, as well as Dr. Donovan Jamison. Clark arrived as Lex escaped the wraith. Bizarro left Philipe's body through his mouth and passed through Clark's body to create a permanent body using Clark's Kryptonian DNA Clark was momentarily stunned, but soon awakened to find an exact duplicate of himself with Bizarro dwelling inside of it and the two began a super-powered battle that tore the dam apart. Lionel arrived with a chunk of green kryptonite and tried to weaken Bizarro with it, unaware that it would strengthen him. Bizarro was then able to overpower Clark, sending him flailing through the air uncontrollably. Season Seven Bizarro flew after Clark and continued their battle upon finding him in a forest. Clark managed to gain the upper hand when Bizarro stepped into the sunlight and Bizarro was punched away and impaled on a power line pole. After killing a man with a burst of heat vision, Bizarro then went to Clark's loft at the Kent Farm and healed himself using Clark's chunk of green kryptonite. Wanting to strike a deal with Lex, Bizarro made his way to the Luthor Mansion where he met Lois Lane and came onto her. Under the impression she was interacting with Clark, Lois responded by letting Bizarro down gently at first, then slapping him when he grabbed her backside. Bizarro located Lex and was taken to an area of Reeves Dam that housed more kryptonite, only for Lex to double-cross him. After knocking Lex unconscious, Bizarro fought with Clark again and was punched upward toward the sun. The Martian Manhunter then caught Bizarro and flew off into space, trapping Clark's doppelgänger on Mars. Bizarro re-appeared months later after escaping Mars and the Martian Manhunter. He escaped indirectly by Zor-El after he eclipsed the sun in the solar system allowing Bizarro a brief window to escape and fly back to Earth. After returning to Smallville he found Clark gone, as well as devised a plan take over Clark's life and managed to avoid suspicion from most of Clark's friends. When Bizarro told Lana Lang that he wanted to help take Lex down, Lana revealed to him her lab at the Isis Foundation where she was attempting to care for Casey Brock, who had been poisoned by Brainiac. Bizarro recognized that Brock was speaking Kryptonian and sought out Chloe Sullivan's help to translate it, coincidentally saving her and Jimmy Olsen from an explosive device. Together, they learned that Brainiac was attempting to reboot itself. Bizarro tracked down Brainiac to ask him for a way to live under the sun and take Clark's place permanently. Brainiac was too weak to help him, but divulged that a Kryptonian scientist named Dax-Ur, who could be located with a shield, could help. Bizarro went to the Fortress of Solitude to look for the shield and alerted Jor-El to his presence, which led to Clark being freed from his icy imprisonment to put a stop to his lookalike's plan. Bizarro again asked Chloe for help, but his behavior made her question if he was really Clark: she was proven correct when Clark returned. Lana was also informed of Bizarro's charade and was shocked to realize that she had been living with an impostor for over a month. However, Brainiac was using both Bizarro and Clark to locate Dax-Ur for himself. While posing as Lionel, Brainiac told Clark that he could acquire a supply of blue kryptonite from Dax-Ur and use it to destroy Bizarro. Meanwhile, Bizarro followed Lana to Oliver Queen's apartment and Lana called Clark for help when she saw Bizarro's true appearance in the sunlight. Clark arrived, but was powerless once he opened the lead box containing the blue kryptonite: as such, he was left unable to get close enough to Bizarro to defeat him. Finally, Lana declared her love for Bizarro, which lowered his guard long enough for her to place the blue kryptonite in his hand. Shortly before exploding, Bizarro then reciprocated Lana's feelings. His last words were "I love you". Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Zoners Category:Smallville Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Smallville Characters Category:Smallville Villains Category:Deceased Smallville Villains Category:Deceased Villains